Sin
'Sin' Sin is a 17-year-old Azazel female, and a senior student at the Academy. Sin seems slightly chubby by most other racial standards, but is truthfully a very healthy Azazel. She has short red hair that slightly spikes up in the back and freckles that dot the space under her silver eyes and across her nose. Her Azazel fangs and claws are very well taken care of, and as such her smile is pure white and her claws are pitch black. She has light pale skin and tends to wear tank-tops and jeans or sweat pants with boots. Sin is slightly defensive towards strangers she doesn't initially approach, but used to be much more defensive against everyone in general before she entered The Academy. To this day she is still very cynical and doesn't completley open up for strangers, but once the initial shield is taken down Sin is a very trusting and loyal friend. She doesn’t like to sit around and enjoys excitement, sporting an overwhelming curiosity and sense of awe. Anyone who befriends Sin is bound to get dragged into numerous ‘adventures’ any by association, probably miss curfew multiple times. On a legal document, her last name is 'Flynn', but this is because her race has a very complicated surname system. She takes offense to being called ‘Flynn’. Sin's favorite foods are bananas, apples, and beef. She likes fruits, learning new things, winning, excitement, and her friends. She really hates water she can't stand up in, most strangers, classwork, homework, and anti-Azel sentiments. The long necks of giraffes and seeing people bite their nails creeps her out. Sin's birthday is July 3rd. Abilities Azazels are natural magic sinks, and can neither use magic nor have magic used on them. Sin is no exception. This is both a blessing and a curse, as she cannot use any kind of magic and some basic aids are lost on her. She cannot be healed magically and telepathy is muffled and hard for her to hear. Likewise, no attacker can use magic, because it will have little to no effect and any magical alterations to her state of being are nulled. Sin herself has gone through extensive training from her aunt and as such is specialized in hand-to-hand combat, though she is also able to weild a crossbow with (begrudging) effort. She enjoys and excells in sports, and is an incredibly talented rider. If she can do it sitting down, no doubt she can also do it on the back of a horse- or perhaps, the back of a dragon. Azels are also naturally physically very strong considering they are the size of humans, able to grapple with wild beasts. But even this has a double-edge. It is harder for Azazels to acquire fat and very easy to pack muscle, making them prone to injury from falling and taking away bouyancy in water (they sink like rocks). They also have some energy issues, as they cannot store as much energy in fat cells. This leads to her surprising love of fruits, which are high in natural sugar, and an endless appetite for meat, which is high in protien. Dragon Mitch is a melanistic tri-horned wyvern, completely black save for his face and underwings which are ghostly white. A black stripe runs across his white snout like a scar and his third blue horn is right between his nostrils, but one of the most stunning features of his head is his first two blue ram-like horns that curl over the side of his face and make for excellent handles. Sin and Mitch met about a year and a half ago when Sin first joined The Academy in its starting years. Mitch was hatched from an egg and has been carefully raised for about a year and a half. He is only just large enough for Sin to fly short distances on his back, but he doesn’t let alone else ride him. In fact, aside from being tolerant of Sin’s friends and only really being friendly for Sin herself, Mitch tends to be annoyed by everything else that breathes. This is only aided by the constantly grumpy expression on his face. Despite this, Sin and Mitch are inseparable. Since Sin is immune to magic and that includes telepathy, Mitch speaks with a grumbling voice he has been learning for all the time he has been hatched. Most cannot fully understand him, but those who spend a lot of time with him have learned to mostly understand what he means. Azazels in history and the war Even before the war, Azazels have always been prosecuted as lesser demons or unholy spawn of matings between humans and demons. At best, they are seen as bad omens, at worst, harbringers of death and disaster. Throughout history, the race has been scapegoated and had all manners of calamities pinned on them, particularly plagues, famine and wild fires. They were also constantly being roped in with the wrong doings of actual demons, despite having no fell blood what so ever. This caused either total segregation of the race or total subjugation, and poverty all throughout. Most Azazels retreated to their own towns and cities, and either only allowed other prosecuted creatures within their boundaries or didn't allow anyone else at all. Those who stayed in the cities were naturally treated as lower class citizens. Surprisingly, however, Azels rarely fell into slavery and those that did often had to be 'put down', as they did not take kindly to mass oppression and very often ran away or fought back. When the war broke out, the Azazels were one of the first in the skirmish as they looked for land they could call their own. They were lead by a male Azel named Dire, who proved to be a masterful strategist and a charismatic warrior. Though their numbers were small at first, it quickly grew as Azazel soldiers came from the old continent looking for the promise of a land where they no longer lived in fear or oppression. Though he was a genius tactician who nearly overwhelmed the other forces, Dire was killed and his sons simply didn't have the experiance or knowledge to continue the aggressive front. After quarter of the time the whole war went on, the Azazel army fell into defensive. They took serious beatings for many years, until the final quarter of the war when another leader and the grandson of Dire, Soulless, made the next aggressive assault. Thousands of every side in the battles died, the Azazels pushed far passed their limit. Soulless, like Dire before him, was assasinated before he could wipe out the whole race, and a few years before the war ended the Azazels had totally exhausted themselves. That was when Sin's grandfather became leader. At first the representatives of the rest of the races did not wish to accept Azels into their circle of acknowledgement, but with a few teary-eyed testimonials and arm-bending, thankfully this was avoided with a majority vote to allow Azazels into the treaty, and henceforth into the Academy. The acceptance of Azazels also opened the eyes of the leaders to other unpopular races, and as a (debatable) result, the hard struggle of the Azels just may have insured true acceptance of all breeds, races and creeds. If, of course, the Academy proves to be a success story...